


Not Weak

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade asks Oliver a question that opens up a whole new world of possibilities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Weak

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Not Weak_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Slade asks Oliver a question that opens up a whole new world of possibilities._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Arrow, Slade/Oliver, dominance/submission._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Slade crowds him, kissing him then mouthing at his neck and pushing him back against the wall, "are you submissive, kid?"

Oliver flushes hotly at that question and its implications ducking under Slade's arm, "I know I'm not as strong as you but I'm learning and I can fight, I'm not weak and I'd fight by your side if you needed me."

What follows is Slade smirking in that smug way of his followed by a lecture on sexual submission and why it doesn't equate to weakness and an offer from Slade to give him that if he wants, an offer which has Oliver all sorts of turned on because without being aware of it he's been reacting to Slade's take charge attitude since they started whatever this is and if he's going to be stuck on this island maybe he can have something more than just really good sex while he's here.


End file.
